


The Omega's Ball

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, side otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Yuuri is about to enter his final year for the formal Masquerade Ball. There are three new Alphas this year, but Yuuri catches two of them in a lie. He's given a chance to find out all the answers, but does he really care to be mated to a man who would switch his costume and cover his scent?





	The Omega's Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> _Strolls in, half an hour late with a cup that says "Good Moms have sticky floors, dirty ovens and happy kids." filled with tea (because starbucks is too expensive for my taste) and tosses a fic at you._ So, yeah... remember when we were talking about your gift for this? I'm shocked at myself for not tipping you off. Also, it has been *so hard* to avoid talking details about this fic as I worked on it... 
> 
> So, _surprise_! I’m a brat. Listen, I got that email for a pinch-hit and I was like… hey. This person sounds cool. I am _so down_ to write this imaginary individual a nice piece of literature.  
> Then the mod emails me back and is like “Hey, you have a mod now! Thanks!” and I laughed for like five minutes. Because right around that same time, you were bidding on me for the charity auction... Which was a fucking _trip_ and I couldn’t believe you love me that much. AND NOW I GOT TO WRITE FOR YOU AGAIN WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> PSSSSST: The idea should sound a little familiar. And the scents.  
> Remember me going “Hey… I love that first one but it’d end too short for the auction piece?” GUESS WHAT IT WASN’T TOO SHORT FOR?  
> I _think_ I jammed in all the info you gave me in the prompt. And then added some side OtaYuri.

Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure why he had to attend this ball. Most of the other dignitaries were young omegas. _There were so many omegas._

He understood when Mari needed to go- she was an Alpha, after all.

But Yuuri was just another male omega. Not too terribly cute, usually overlooked at school until his scent patches failed that one day. (He tries to not think about it too often- the general idea of “your scent makes up for the fact that you look so frumpy” isn’t exactly high on an omega’s list of great pickup lines to be given.)

His parents had insisted that he still go- the Katsuki line was still a valuable bloodline to the foreign dignitaries apparently. They had been disappointed when the oldest Katsuki was an Alpha- it simply was not acceptable for two Alphas to bond, and an Alpha rarely took a Beta as a mate.

Yuuri had been kept under close watch from that initial failure right after he presented- most of the people who knew what he looked like had no clue what he smelled like and that was for the best. This was his last chance though, so he was not going to suppress his scent at all- in previous years he had covered at least half his scent glands.

He didn’t want to disappoint his family after last year’s failure.

The balls were pretty basic. All presented young adults were invited to a masquerade ball- if you were from a notable family or possessed notable skills, you were marked for the dignitary's ball; if you weren’t… you went to the local one. Alphas aged out of the balls at thirty, omegas at twenty-five. There were balls for older adults as well, but they were less stuffy.

For the dignitary ball, any leaked information was seen as a banishable offense. It was all strictly anonymous. You were to wear a mask and if your hair was particularly unique it was seen as proper etiquette to dye it a more common color, even if it was only really visible for the first night when any loose-fitting attire was allowed.

The other night was ball gear and the final day was when you were shuffled into rooms with your matches, a strictly scheduled time with a chaperone to ensure no  _issues_ occurred with potential mates.

Yuuri never had to worry about being named, his hair was hardly extraordinary, especially when most people were used to his slicked-back hair from skating. No one expected the shaggy hair framing his eyes just around the custom-made mask. Phichit and his family were the only ones who knew what his mask looked like- and that was mainly because Phichit’s uncle made custom masks anonymously.

Yuuri had always had a spot in the dignitary ball. The Katsukis initially earned it with the onsen, but Mari being an Alpha would have gotten her an invitation anyway.

Yuuri could have applied on his own since he was a figure skater, but he was officially registered as ‘choose not to disclose’ for his presentation in the public eye, so the organizers had him pegged as a beta and offered an invitation out of courtesy.

Most people assumed he went to the more private balls because of that- a beta who didn’t like crowds? Better chances at the local ball. He didn’t mind the misinformation- it helped keep people from tracking him down for his name alone.

The first year, all his glands were covered. He was a nervous fifteen-year-old, and even though he knew that any suitors would be forced to wait for him to be ‘of an appropriate age’, he had no desire to land someone who was up to twice his age.

He started really trying after five years- a ten-year gap was frightening but acceptable.

He knew that this year, there would be five alphas attending, all male, ranging from age fifteen up through twenty-seven. It was the largest crop of Alphas in the past fifty years- Mari had been the only Alpha both years she had attended, and there were plenty of years where no Alphas were present.

He knew from experience that his scent produced a positive reaction, but had yet to find a mate that didn’t make his own nose turn up. He figured two of the Alphas were the ones from the previous year who had both attempted to court Yuuri, but they were… very floral… and Yuuri left with a migraine.

He had been lectured for _hours_ for not at least honoring the third day’s pairing teas- where the omegas and betas would await the list of requests set forth by other betas and alphas. Omegas weren’t allowed to request pairings since usually they were the majority and no one wanted to do all that paperwork and scheduling. So, as an omega, Yuuri would be given a list after his breakfast that he would mark off approved visits (though his mother had reminded him that he had to accept at least three this year.)

He wasn’t sure how the other two- the older ones- had managed to not end up at his ball before. Normally you presented by eighteen and got your invitation. They must be new money or new celebrities.

Overall, he was avoiding the gossip on who exactly was planning to be there. It wasn’t like knowing a name would change the compatibility of his scent. He had gathered that there was a _perfect alpha_ coming- which usually meant rich and hot.

It also usually meant complete knothead- not that the other omegas seemed to mind the possibility that an alpha could be a complete jerk- just as long as they were pretty to look at and had money to blow.

Yuuri was gathered with a few omegas after they were dropped off by their families, most everyone using nicknames instead of their assigned codename. Yuuri had been assigned Goldenrod but opted for Aster. Phichit was the only one who knew that- helping him discover the flower that would evoke the right image for anyone who was aware of the meaning.

Phichit had opted to go with the name Lotus- but they were both careful to not clue anyone else into their knowledge of the other’s real name once they arrived.

The omegas around him were giving him too much information on the newest Alphas- he had learned they were not blood, but they were as good as family. They were all talking tactics to avoid the bodyguard who was watching over them.

Yuuri was quick to rush off to find Phichit once people started naming names, and stuck close to the Beta the entire first night, politely smiling through introductions and the ‘grand debut’.

First, they would parade the betas down an oversized staircase and made a show of them, then the omegas, and finally the alphas. Each person was announced by the chosen codename, age and one of their random intake facts- could be their favorite color, could be if they have pets… it was uninformative.

If they were allowed to show off their looks, it might actually make sense. But as it was, they had to endure group after group of baggy clothes and blobs of color covering faces. You couldn’t even enjoy the masks each person chose until the last few stairs.

Phichit was babbling on next to him, talking about anything just to soothe Yuuri’s nerves at being in such a large group.

Yuuri’s attention was pulled to the three new Alphas. They had all been announced together as Tiger, the fifteen-year-old, and then Legend and Prince, the two twenty-seven-year olds. Phichit snorted at the names but dragged Yuuri forward at the very end, joining a line of potential suitors for the three Alphas.

From ten people back, Yuuri could spot the wig. Only Prince seemed to have his real hair- Legend had an expensive wig, but there was an obvious line at the back of his neck- well, obvious if you ever had to help someone with a wig. Tiger had a sloppy dye job in his long hair, the light color reflecting through the inky dye.

He laughed as people tried to suss out real details of the Alpha’s identities without success. What few questions didn’t get turned down by the Alphas was dismissed by the man behind them with a sharp _no response._

When Yuuri was four people back, Legend’s eyes snapped to him. He kept flicking back and forth between Yuuri and Phichit, narrowing his blue eyes and flaring his nostrils.

When they were third from the front of the line, Yuuri smelled _it._ He knew that one of them was going to be his mate, and he was immediately angry that he couldn’t tell which. He hated the first night’s dress code. The scents got muddled and the air was thick with the pheromones everyone was producing in overdrive to find their mate.

For the night of the ball, Yuuri had been given a finely made robe by the omega house he had been trained by before his first ball. The robes were standard for the dignitary balls, favoring a bland design with no hints to your country of origin and a hood that would be pinned into your hair but still allow for your scent to get out. It was amazing and helped prevent these situations- the scent confusion. A simple lean forward, not too close that the chaperones would gasp at, and you would know.

Yuuri had once compared the coloring of the robe he was gifted to the white costume Kahlan wore in Legend of the Seeker, but the seamstress had simply narrowed her eyes and suggested that  _proper omegas do not watch such filth._ The bodice was stiff and prevented glimpses of his figure, as well as prevented ‘uncivilized touches.’

Unfortunately, tonight, he had no clue who was letting off the scent that was finally calling to him- almost ten years of chasing a feeling like this and he couldn’t pinpoint it. One of the alphas in front of him was letting off the smell of mangoes with a light undercurrent of roses- just enough to entice, but not cause headaches.  

As Yuuri stood in front of them, Phichit was trying his hardest to calm his friend, unaware of the exact issue- just knowing that Yuuri was on the brink of a breakdown. Phichit was doing his best without locking Yuuri into a bear hug in front of everyone, knowing that it would kill his reputation for the ball to be seen in that position- weak and too close to another potential mate.

Tiger’s lip pulled up and he growled at them. “Tsch. These are supposed to be for unmated people, not pairs.”

Phichit narrowed his eyes as the gruff man behind them placed a hand on his shoulder- not lightly if the wince told anything. “We aren’t together.”

Yuuri was still trying to solve who had the scent. He could smell all three, but couldn’t place it and _this was why he hated crowds._ The older two were both offering fake smiles and taking in deep breaths.

Yuuri offered a bow and walked away, almost dragging Phichit behind him until they got to the bathroom. Yuuri stuck his face near the window and took a few deep breaths. “It’s him.”

“What’s him?”

“One of the new Alphas. The scent hit me and was just… perfect.”

“Which one?”

Yuuri whined.

“Oh no.”

“I have no clue Phich. How could I not know?”

Phichit walked over and rubbed his neck until he relaxed into the hug, letting himself breathe in the scent of his best friend. Phichit started talking again, telling stories of his hamsters and what they did in the time since Yuuri had left Detroit to prepare for his competitions and this ball, keeping Yuuri from freaking out too much again.

That night, there was a lot talk of the three new alphas all through the omega dorms. Apparently, the one who was most sought after was going to be in a maroon robe- Legend. Yuuri tried to ignore the rest, including the name- but he did catch that they were all athletes.

Yuuri locked himself in his room until the next morning, glad that the other omega seemed to hold similar distaste for the gossip. They sat in peace most of the night, the guy playing music to drown out the noise from the hallway. He seemed familiar but Yuuri couldn’t place it and didn’t feel like breaking the rules to ask.

Yuuri and Phichit spent most of the night texting and planning where to meet the next day so they could eat together. When Yuuri fell asleep, he dreamed of a meadow with mango trees covered in ripe mangoes, a rose bush in the far distance with oddly colored roses. He was dazed the entire morning after, barely noticing any attempts at conversation.

The preparation for the ball that evening was simple for Yuuri, put on the white robe and lace it up. His mask had clips for the hood to make it easier. He had initially wanted it styled after his favorite costume from skating, but was reminded that he was supposed to be anonymous. They went with a very traditional pattern that mirrored his Mother’s- a white robe with cream colors embroidery of symbols of luck, fertility and love.

His roommate needed help getting the hood to stay put, asking Yuuri to help clip it to his hair. His robe was mostly shades of blue, intricate patterns along his wrist, hips and shoulders, with blocks of white along his waist interrupted by the laces down his chest.

It took to the end of the hall for him to realize that his roommate had asked _Yuuri_ for help. But by then, he was being dragged into the elevator and couldn’t go back to confirm his earlier thoughts.

Phichit was talking a mile a minute, introducing Yuuri to all the beta’s from his floor. When it was someone they skated with, he would lean in and remind Yuuri about who they were and where they met. Which, considering Yuuri’s general reaction to social interactions at events, was necessary.

Yuuri saw the three new Alphas surrounded by a crowd of the Omegas that Yuuri had avoided the night before. Tiger seemed the most upset by the treatment- flinching away and almost growling the entire time.

Prince- if they had been correct about who was wearing which costume- was the first to escape, his deep blue and purple accents glittering in the lights.

Yuuri took that as a good chance to investigate the other two, one less scent to be muddled this time, and an easy excuse to leave if he didn’t smell the mangoes that he dreamed of the night before. Tiger was even more obvious with his agitation as Yuuri grew closer- quiet growls each time someone got too close.

When Yuuri was able to get close, he noticed something was wrong. The young one seemed right- his scent was poppies with a bit of lemon. But Legend seemed… wrong.

That was the right scent, mostly. But it was almost stale. And there was an odd scent of lilies coming through. Yuuri looked him over more carefully after that- his robe dragged on the floor, the sleeves landed a bit too low on his wrist scent glands, and the mask was digging into the bridge of his nose.

If this were a local ball, he could assume this man was poor and in a second-hand robe and mask. But it wasn’t. So Yuuri pulled back quickly with narrowed eyes and turned his attention back to Tiger who was now letting out a full growl.

The man who had accompanied them the first day had chased after Prince, leaving Tiger to cope alone. Yuuri took pity on him- remembering his own first ball. He gently maneuvered himself close enough to speak so only Tiger could hear, but not close enough to startle the teen.

“I can help get you through the crowd if you would like.”

Tiger glared at him.

“It’s obvious we aren’t suited for each other, but I do remember the feeling of being fifteen and trapped by what is expected.”

He narrowed his eyes at Yuuri. “And what will you expect from _me_ in return, pig?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Either come or don’t.”

When Yuuri walked away, it didn’t take long for Tiger to catch up, snarling out at anyone who tried to follow. They made it most of the way to the balconies before Yuuri stopped and tilted his head. “Have a good evening. And good luck.”

“What?”

Yuuri just smiled. “I told you I wanted nothing.”

“Tsh. I bet you want an invitation to tea with _Legend_ tomorrow. Bet you know who he is.”

Yuuri shrugged. “If that back there was Legend, then no.”

He walked away before he could hear a response, smiling as his roommate approached the young Alpha. He was gentler than the other omegas, keeping a respectable distance and offering his wrist for the Alpha to smell.

Tiger seemed to relax after that, finding a table for them to sit and talk at. Yuuri headed out to catch some fresh air- the stale scent still lingering in his nose. There was a loud discussion on the next small balcony, but Yuuri couldn’t understand most of what was being said.

He did notice it was the third new Alpha and the man who had been handling the trio- who looked very mad. Yuuri hurried inside before they noticed his intrusion. Tiger and his roommate seemed to be hitting it off well, still sitting together and smiling.

He spotted Phichit and made a beeline for the food table he was at, almost knocking over a small beta along the way. “Phi- _Lotus,_ how long until we can go?”

“Relax, Aster. It’s barely been an hour and you have plenty of people still wishing to talk with you.”

Yuuri glared. _“That_ would be the problem. A problem. One of the problems. One of many problems.”

Phichit just laughed at that. “You are being dramatic because you don’t like people.”

Yuuri looked around. “I like people just fine,” he paused, pointing at the group of Omegas and Betas forcing Legend into the corner, “I just don’t like vultures.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and grabbed a tart, dragging Phichit to his side and walking back towards the balconies. “Information about _Legend_ got out. Everyone on my floor was drooling over whoever it was. I managed to avoid hearing any of it.”

“Yeah, my floor was just as bad.”

“Most of them were going on about _money_ as if it matters. We’re all here for a specific reason.”

Phichit laughed.

“You know we are. Prime breeding stock, must not mix with peasants…” Yuuri drawled in his best pompous voice. “If we wish to make more Alphas, they must only have the best omegas to breed with!”

Phichit snorted at that, quickly moving Yuuri outside to avoid upsetting the hosts. For how shy he could be, Yuuri was never one to keep quiet about what he felt deeply.

“I say we switch to harems in fact,” his voice was now pitched low and he held a finger up in the air, “every Alpha must have  _at least_ fifteen omegas. Let them have free houses and viagra!”

There was a poorly disguised laugh from behind them and they both jumped.

“Oh. Oh no. I am _so sorry,_ I didn’t know anyone was here!”

The man stepped forward- the missing new Alpha. “I don’t mind at all. That was actually the best thing I’ve heard all night- just the pick me up I needed after my lecture about etiquette.”

Phichit smiled. “We get those _all the time._ Because apparently, hugs are frowned upon.”

Yuuri laughed at that. “Well, to be fair, I _was_ taught that in school.” He pitched his voice high, “An omega is only to allow bodily contact with other omegas to ensure purity.”

Prince laughed out loud this time. “Oh you had a _traditional_ school, huh? I guess that’s more common at these big ones.”

Yuuri nodded. “Most of the people here are very… _well trained.”_

Phichit snorted at that. “You sound like you’re talking about dogs.”

At the same time, Prince added. “You’d never guess it with how they act.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Prince but laughed. Then he caught a whiff of the mangos- this time it wasn’t stale, but it was poorly masked by lilies that had wilted days ago. A thought occurred to him, so he looked harder at Prince.

The robe was too small, the scent was old and he had oils smeared on his neck and wrists.

“Lotus, can you go grab me a drink?” Phichit stiffened but nodded and walked away. Yuuri turned to Prince. “You- are lying.”

“What?”

“I can smell you. And not those dreadful lilies. I can smell the mangos and roses. I don’t know why you did it, or even what you did… but I know you’re lying.”

Yuuri walked back inside then, catching Phichit and moving around the room for a while longer before Prince caught up with him again and demanded a dance. Yuuri could see the chaperones watching and had to accept or risk causing a scene.

“You’re a hard man to track down.”

Yuuri laughed. “Only when I’m avoiding someone.”

“So you admit you’re avoiding me.”

Yuuri nodded, taking up his starting pose.

“You didn’t even let me explain.”

Yuuri hummed.

“You know, you’re the first one who noticed.”

Yuuri kept dancing, not giving any reaction.

“Well, first after our coach. He was… displeased with our decision.”

Yuuri tilted his head. “He had a reason to be. Even an Alpha could be banned for messing with their scent.”

He felt the Alpha stiffen.

“If I was going to report you, I would have already.”

“Thank you.” He looked around and leaned closer, “It’s just that we found out they knew who I was.”

Yuuri nodded.

“And I had already smelled my mate’s scent.”

Yuuri pulled away as far as he could.

“He smells like the ocean first thing in the morning, right as the sand is wet and you can watch the sunrise over it.”

Yuuri glared at him.

“And I was worried he already had a mate, especially when he clung so hard to the beta as he walked away. Then he didn’t come to find me. I was so sure his family didn't approve of his beta and the ball was just for show.”

Yuuri kept glaring at him, the dance faltering in his confusion and anger. Prince- or rather Legend- Just paused with him.

“I will be requesting a tea with him tomorrow.”

Yuuri took a deep breath, the mango scent was less muddled this time. “And what name is he supposed to accept the invitation from? Surely not Prince.”

He shook his head.

“I thought so. No Prince would be caught in such an ill-fitted robe.”

He blushed. “I’m sure you’ve already figured I am Legend?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I had my suspicions.”

“Tomorrow morning I’m only writing down one name- Aster.”

And Yuuri was shocked at that- normally anyone with the power to request would pack themselves full, sometimes to the point where they would see two partners at a few appointments. To be someone's only choice- to be an _Alpha's_  only choice... that was an honor.

“I hope you don’t leave me lonely all day.”

“If I do, it was from your lie.”

Yuuri offered a bow and walked away, grabbing one final drink before going to his room again. His roommate was already there, his robe tossed into a ball on the floor. Yuuri unlaced his and hung it, even though this was his last ball. It was routine by now.

“Did you fare better than last year?”

Yuuri jumped at the sudden statement but nodded. “Do you have a name you’re hoping to see on your list?”

He shrugged. “I only talked to Tiger.”

Yuuri really looked at him then, trying to place how he knew this man- very few people knew about his _unfortunate_ year last year. And they were all skaters, and it was all Phichit’s fault.

 _Phichit!_ Phichit would know!

Yuuri carefully snapped a photo and sent it off, asking for a name. Phichit quickly responded that it was Otabek Altin- another skater. It seemed like the organizers at least got something right, keeping together people who might already know each other to prevent accidental slip-ups.

“I was told Legend was planning to request me.”

Otabek raised his eyebrow but shrugged. “Good luck with that.”

They didn’t talk much after that, Otabek working on his laptop with headphones once Yuuri and Phichit went back to texting. He was going to have to seek Otabek out at more competitions- he was oddly calming.

That night, Yuuri had dreams of betrayal and dreams of a true happy ending. The words _liar_ and _beloved_ flashed through his conversations. He woke less rested than before he slept and texted Phichit right away, figuring a talk with him about all the doubts he had would clear things up. Phichit had a way of refusing to pick an answer to his problems while forcing Yuuri to make a decision.

This time was no different. He would never regret wasting fifteen minutes on a conversation, but he would regret not knowing the real story. So when he was presented with his list, he agreed to three meetings- all three of the new Alphas.

His first scheduled tea was with Tiger- one he was very curious about. It turned out that the teen had simply _not totally hated his guts_ and didn’t want to deal with a lecture from a man named Yakov. The conversation was brief but Yuuri didn’t mind- he had only accepted out of curiosity after all. Yuuri found out that Yuri would be entering seniors the next season so he’d be seeing the bristly teen more.

The second tea was with _the real_ Prince- Georgi. As soon as Yuuri entered the room, he was overwhelmed by the scent of lilies. He seemed nice enough, but refused to answer any real questions about the switch, only saying that it was Legend’s story, not his own. He had made his request on the off chance that Aster was confused who to meet.

Yuuri  _did_ find out that Georgi had already picked a girl named Anya, but she agreed to hold off the formal declaration to help out Legend. He had put forth only two names- the one that smelled his lilies and the one that smelled Legend’s mangos.

Yuuri was immediately whisked off to his third and final room, offering a smile and a nod to a girl who he was certain was Georgi’s Anya.

He walked in and wanted to walk right back out.

As obvious as it should have been, Victor freaking Nikiforov was not the person he was expecting. And even on a normal day, being in a room with him would be taxing on Yuuri’s general being.

 _But this,_ to know what happened the night before and to know that Victor requested him… and only him... that was almost death in a single look.

Victor’s face lit up. “I always knew my mate would have a love of skating!”

“H-how do you know that?”

Victor frowned. “We’ve competed for _years,_ Yuuri. How could I not know you?”

Yup. Death. That was the only logical conclusion to this. He was obviously already dead.

“Yuuri?”

“You’re Victor. Victor Freaking Nikiforov. There is _no way_ you want me.”

Victor shrugged.

“I’m just a dime a dozen figure skater-”

“No, you aren’t. Japan would be more of a powerhouse if that were true.”

Yuuri blushed.

“Your practices are stunning. Actual routines-” Victor cut himself off, “Nevermind that. I think I owe you some answers, hmm?”

Yuuri nodded, finally deciding to sit down.

“Okay. So… Yakov was able to deny the requests for Georgi and I to join this ball before by keeping us undeclared and suppressed within an inch of turning us beta. There were _suspicions_ but nothing could be proven.”

Victor shrugged at the sound the chaperone made.

“Until our records got leaked to the government when little tiger presented. It was an honest mistake- a simple comment about Yakov’s ability to pick an Alpha from a mile away. So, we were _informed_ we were to come here this year.”

“That’s horrible.”

Victor shrugged. “That’s Russia. As you said last night- free houses and viagra.”

The chaperone let out another shocked sound at that, no doubt planning to inform the higher-ups of the lack of decorum.

Yuuri decided to get to the point. “And the rest?”

“After the first night, our plane tickets and the airport picture went viral. Everyone saw a small patch of maroon tape on my robe bag, a small oversight really… But they figured out the color of my robe. And so- Georgi and I made our plans to get our omegas… hoping you would both forgive the mistake.”

Yuuri nodded, turning to the chaperone. “I wish to make my formal declaration.”

She pursed her lips. “That is _not_ how this works, Mister Katsuki. As an omega, you-”

Victor cut her off. “Then allow your record to reflect that I asked first.”

Yuuri smiled at him.

“I only asked for one tea. I feel that should be enough proof that I was not swayed by such a declaration?”

She narrowed her eyes at the pair but certified the declaration. They now had a year to either bond or submit to another ball. It took less than a month for them to bond- just long enough to deal with the government’s red tape.


End file.
